Talk:Just Dance 2016/@comment-26847839-20150926172551
'YEAH- ' · Drop The Mambo - This is so fabulous and divalicious drag. It's crazy good. Haha · You Never Can Tell – I love the choreography and over all theme. Probably one of the song that I’ll play for fun, not to look cool. Lol · Gibberish – Well I love the difficulty of the choreography. It’s not the typical duet. Haha One of the song that if you mastered the choreo, you’ll look like a pro. 'PERFECT-' · Irish Meadow Dance – I love how JD introduces us to a diversity of dances. This is just perfect. · Teacher – I love Nick Jonas. The choreography is fun and lively which make it perfect. · Same Old Love – The art direction of this dance is not just creative but also dramatic which I adore so much. · No Control - This dance make me feel free and it’s one of my fave One D. song. · Kool Kontact – I know most of the fans hate this because it’s not the usual dance or some don’t even consider it as a dance at all. Or some just hate to look silly and rather look cool while playing. What I love about this is that Just Dance is not titled Just Dance for no reason. It’s not called Perform and Dance, or Dance to Look cool or what. It’s Just Dance, you should “just dance” to enjoy. It’s one of the songs that I will enjoy playing with my friends for sure because, we play just dance to have fun. 'GOOD- ' · Heartbeat Song – Not bad for Kelly’s Just dance debut. · Kaboom Pow – It’s like Break Free with better moves. Lol · You're the One That I Want - I LOVE GREASE! The moves could’ve been better but I still love it. · Hit the road Jack- This one is very quirky and theatrical, I’m still looking for its impact tho but love it so far. · Under the sea – Yassss. Little mermaid haha · These Boots Were Made For Walking – I love the mod era and the footwork here is quite challenging yet fun! · This is how we do – I love cheerleader dance and this is one of my favorite KP songs but I’m more excited to see the alternate tho. 'OK- ' · Copacanbana – The visuals and the lyrics of the song don’t really match but I still like it. · When The Rain Begins to Fall – I love the 80’s and I get here but sometimes the visuals are getting a little too much that it got my attention more than the moves. · The Choice is Yours – This will probably go higher someday, I’m just not sold yet but I don’t hate it. I think it’s cool. · Junto A Ti – It feels more like some sort of a placeholder but I do see the fun on the moves, it feels rushed, production wise. But as for now it’s OK. Haha 'X-' None. I love Just Dance because it has large options of different dances, gimmicks and it introduces you to other cultures too through their dances. I don’t hate some songs because of how they’re made, tho I’ll admit that some made me question the creativity but as I dig deeper to it, I start to get it and with that, I can enjoy playing those songs. This is my opinions about the new songs haha I’m not new but it’s my first time to comment. Lol